Sazkarjhia
Sazkarjhia (Demonym: Sazkarjhit) is a nation consisting of a race of reptilian creatures that inhabit the planet of Sazkar Major (Usually just referred to as "Sazkar"), as well as the two colonies of Trimubelo III and Markada Minor. They are known for their zealous devotion to their religion, Zarwaunism, even to the point of dying great numbers (if necessary) in an act of martyrdom for their god Zarwaun. Although often a calm faction, they have powerful peacekeeping forces and in recent times have gone on crusades in an attempt to force convert those they come across. Following the Battle of Domu, they were shown to become a more significant contender in intergalactic affairs, although gaining a fair amount of infamy. Sazkar Major and Sazkarjhia Sazkar Major is the fourth planet of nine in the Barasadas System. It is the fifth largest and most populated planet in the system. It is considered similar to Earth, although fairly larger, and with a radically different atmospheric concentration. Sazkar Major houses only a single continent, which also serves as its own nation/empire, known as Sazkarjhia. Regions of Sazkarjhia Karboria The center of Sazkarjhia. Karboria houses the central district of the empire, and includes the offices of the Grand Vessel, the Military Commander and the Branch Commanders (Leaders of each military branch). The closest major landmark is Mount Karbor, where Karboria gets its name. Mount Karbor is one of the holiest sites in Zarwaunism, and at its peak is an old temple, believed to be where the Prophet encountered Zarwaun for the first time. Daramaska Sazkarjhia's industrial district. Most manufacturers of everything from textiles and civil supplies to vehicles and weapons are usually located in this region. As a result, it is the least populated and the most polluted area on the planet. The offices for the Sazkarjhia Defense Firm are located here, as well as its factories. Bellaran Sazkarjhia's agricultural district. All food for mass use is grown here. It is considered Sazkarjhia's peaceful and rural site, but also sort of a backwoodsy area. The education level in this region is the lowest in Sazkarjhia, although they remain relatively intelligent. Gamaria This is a general district that houses most of the population, and thus is one of the larger regions in Sazkarjhia. It contains a sprawling megalopolis and several major sites for tourists, it contains civil and military spaceports, and thus it is one of the more secure regions due to military presence and high population count. Notable landmarks include the main offices for the Sazkarjhia Archaeological Registry, as well as many tourist areas such as Gamar Beach, one of the most popular coastal sites. Borsarsa The main mercantile region for Sazkarjhia, here are several markets where traders on and off the planet come to exchange goods. Most of Borsarsa is desert, so the markets are somewhat spaced apart. Here, there is also the Grand Exchange, where Sazkarjhit currency, the Sakra (SS), can be exchanged for the Intergalactic Credit (IC) as well as other forms of money from other races. The most notable landmark is the Borsarsa Market, the largest and wealthiest exchange in not only Borsarsa but also all of Sazkarjhia. Sazkarjhian Physiology Both genders have mottled, yellowish-orange skin (That change color over time); dark, black, pupiless eyes (Some elderly develop white pupils overtime, however); sharp, carnivorous teeth; claws; and horns on the back of their heads. Oxygen is considered toxic to Sazkarjhians, they can only breathe gaseous chlorine. Male Sazkarjhian: *Average Height: 6'1" *Average Weight: 145 lbs *Average Lifespan: 213 years *Distinctive Features: Males have particularly large horns on their heads, however, they are flacid and are able to be folded down to go inside of a helmet Female Sazkarjhian *Average Height: 5'10" *Average Weight: 105 lbs *Average Lifespan: 210 years *Distinctive Features: Females have particularly blunt head horns, which, too, can fit inside of a helmet. They also have breasts, which is usually a feature used to distingusih between males and females, as they can look very similar. Females are also known to have much higher adaptability to atmosphere; as they can breathe in air that has substantially lower concentrations of chlorine than males. History The earliest known history of the Sazkarjhit dates back to around 20,000 B.C.E., CC. There were several tribes that warred with each other, but two stuck out particularly. The intellectual Saz were technologically advanced, and at that point had developed efficient tactics and fighting skills. At this point they had begun developing rudementary electricty from wood and coal; both now obsolete. They were the scientists, engineers and teachers. The other prominent tribe, the Jhia, were very warlike. They devoted technological advancement to weapons and developed projectile firearms that used black powder. They were effective killers, but also as a result were politically unstable. Several coups would follow. However, an agreement was made between the Saz Chief and the Jhia Commander in 19,850 B.C.E. to establish a new empire and conquer the rest, combining the Saz's intellectual advancement with the Jhia's military advancement. The agreement was held atop Mount Karbor: Effectively establishing Karboria, this new empire, "Sazkarjhia's", capital. The establishment of Zarwaunism came much later when a man only identified in scriptures as The First Prophet came to being. After a Karakat Bam of the secular office, the religious dogma of Modern Sazkarjhia was installed. Government/Economy Sazkarjhia is a theocratic parliamentary dictatorship. A leader, believed to be a prophet or a "vessel" that speaks the word of Zarwaun, known as a Grand Vessel, is appointed to lead the nation of Sazkarjhia. When the current one dies, an heir apparent (Usually a Grand Vessel's child) takes their place. The current Grand Vessel in power is Vessel Fakeem Suar'kum. Along with this dictatorship, however, comes a parliament that helps in making decisions. Essentially, most non-militaristic laws or other laws of that sort are passed by the parliament, while most final decisions, namely declaring war, is decided by the Grand Vessel. However, the parliament does not have direct control to overthrow the Grand Vessel, unless it is absolutely necessary and enough members (Which, given Sazkarjhia's size, there are about 1,900 of them) reach a consensus. Sazkarjhia's economy is based mostly on industry and metals. This is evident in that most of its colonies, especially Markada Minor, are devoted to mining different resources. The following metals are produced, synthesized or mined by the Sazkarjhit: * Tungsten * Iron and, sequentially, Steel * Ferric Tungsten (Or Ferrotungsten) which is a combination of the two listed above * Thorium * Uranium * Plutonium * Titanium * Carbosteel (Created by layering fibers of steel and carbon, creating a light but extremely sturdy material) * Silicon * Copper * Platinum Culture The Sazkarjhit are zealously religious, and carry many rituals and such for their gods. One of the most noticable factors of this is religion is the Path of Divine Right: A process in which one must participate in to become holy and reach spiritual enlightenment, and it is taught to try to convince others to follow the path as well. Zarwaunism has several gods and goddesses, the most notable including: *Zarwaun: God of Creation and Divine Right *Mazdabar: God of War *Oparas: Goddess of Fortune *Markarapas: Goddess of Trade and Commerce *Yuturata: God of Metalcraft *Markura: Goddess of Nature These gods and goddesses are referred to very often in Sazkarjhian literature and inscriptions. However, the only one known to directly communicate is Zarwaun, who is said to channel through the Grand Vessel to communicate. There are seven books in the Zarwaunist religion [[Zarwaunist Scriptures]]: *Beginnings *Declarations *Promises *Right *Society *Ritual *Love Besides this, the culture of Sazkarjhia is very similar to the one on Earth. It is mostly democratic, and participation in the cities is common. Most are rather high in class, and employment is never an issue in Sazkarjhia. Sporting events are also rather frequent in Sazkarjhia. One of the most popular sports, a variant of football known as Torkiball, is widespread across the continent. Other sports include derbies (With the lizardlike Sand Strider, a resident of the Trila Desert in Borsarsa known for its quick movement and agility) and prize fights; boxing and mixed martial arts being the most common involved. Naming It is evident in context that Sazkarjhit names are often complicated, containing a first name, middle name and a two-part last name. Where these names come from depend on certain circumstances: First Name A Sazkarjhit's first name is up to the parents to decide, relatively normal in their culture. Middle Name A Sazkarjhit's middle name is their mother's last name. Due to Sazkarjhit naming being patriarchal, the mother passes down her last name in the form of the offspring's middle name. Siblings will still have the same middle name regardless. Last Name Last names are slightly more complicated and come in two parts. The first part, obviously, comes from the father's own last name, but there's also a suffix attached to it, and this identifies what clan the family's from. Clan names have been in Sazkarjhia since around the time of the Saz and the Jhia. These clan names start with the letter identifying the clan, but always end with "um". There are several different clan names, usually identifying birthplace: * Kumello, the "'kum" suffix, is a clan that originated from Karboria * Mumaso, the "'mum" suffix, is a clan originating from the Mogus Mountain region in Bellaran. This name is exclusive to the Moguhls. * Dumer, the "'dum" suffix, is a clan that originated from central Daramaska. * Bumylkintan, the "'bum" suffix, is a clan that originated from central Bellaran. * Gumruntololo, the "'gum" suffix, is a clan that originated from Gumrunto; the original capital of Gamaria before it formed into a megalopolis consisting of eight different cities. * Yumut, the "'yum" suffix, originated from an outskirt subregion of Gamaria known as "Yumutinil". * Humisumka, the "'hum" suffix, originated from Humis Barak, a populated area of Bellaran that had most of the region's intellectuals and engineers, as it is known that most of Bellaran is used for agriculture. * Sumreka, the "'sum" suffix, originated in Sumreka Raska Raska, a once massive portion of Daramaska almost exclusively used for mining. The Sumreka clan is now in very small numbers, as there were many women in the clan, and after Markada Minor became the main metal supplier for Sazkarjhia, Sumreka Raska Raska became more land for factories and shipyards. * Tumini, the "'tum" suffix, originated from the dense market region in Borsarsa, known as Tumiren. Due to Borsarsa being a hostile environment, the clan isn't very widespread and is still concentrated in the region. * Wumyn, the "'wum" suffix, originated from coastal Borsarsa. They were once the great sailors of Sazkarjhia's seas, and many still are, but as naval focus shifted to the expanse of space, the need for sea power dwindled. Regardless, there's still a decently sized People's Army Naval Brigade that patrols the seas, and is mostly consisted of Wumyn Sazkarjhit. Colonies Sazkarjhia has colonized two planets, with a third one currently being sought after. Markada Minor The first Sazkarjhit colony settled. Markada is a large moon used as a metal supplier as it is rich with deposits of tungsten, uranium and taconite iron ore; used for hulls and magnetic slugs, nuclear reactors and weapons, and melted down to make sturdy steel respectively. Crops are also grown, but not in high quantitiy. Trimubelo III The third planet in the Trimubelo System, this planet is used for agriculture and lumber. It has large, open fields with acres upon acres of arable land, as well as a variety of woodland flora. Other Colonies There are many other colonies in the time that Sazkarjhit has spread out their region of space. The main reason why Trimubelo III and Markada Minor are listed is because as well as the original two colonies founded by Sazkarjhia, they serve as auxiliary capitals in the event of a political crisis or the destruction of the Karboria Capitol District. Military Current Leader: Supreme Commander Doman Felasi'hum Although mostly calm, the Sazkarjhit are not afraid to display their military might. Recent times have shown that they are a powerful adversary. There are three branches of the Peoples' Military of Sazkarjhia. Currently, around 3,500,000 Sazkarjhians form the military. Sazkarjhia Peoples' Army Commander: Supreme General Caklos Zanra'kum The main ground and air forces for intra-atmospheric combat. This is the largest branch of the military, often deployed onto the surface and was once, and is now, used for crusading. Specialized Units: Aerial Cavalry Brigade: Used for high-speed insertions as well as gun runs. The unit in use is the HV-6 Sparrowhawk, a VTOL capable of carrying 20 soldiers, and is armed with six two-missile pods, and a four-barreled autocannon. Armor Brigade: Uses the HT-3 Scorpion, a vehicle that uses a repulsor left and plasma jets to move, allowing it increased mobility over tracked vehicles. Each one can carry eight soldiers on side bays, and each one is armed with a Mark X Light Gauss Turret (LGT), capable of propelling a 60-pound slug at supersonic speeds, as well as two autocannons; one coaxial and one controlled by a gunner. Airdrop Brigade: Soldiers using high-power, disposable thruster packs to drop from high altitudes into enemy lines. Typically used by special forces Peoples' Army soldiers, but also occasionally by OGVS units. Naval Brigade: Although typically assumed to be under the SCNOSE's jurisdiction, any combat or transportation concerning movement across bodies of water are carried about by the PA Naval Brigade. Infantry Brigade: Standard Footsoldiers. Weapons Used by the Peoples' Army *Type 3 Cyclonic Accelerator Rifle (CAR): Uses revolving drum clipped to the side of the rifle to feed ammunition via a cyclonic battery. *Type 11 Personal Anti-Armor Weapon (PAAW): Double-barreled guided missile launcher. Its light weight and deadly accuracy make it the definitive antitank weapon within the Peoples' Military. *Type 33 Magnetic Long-Range Rifle System: A sniper rifle that fires magnetic slugs rather than an explosive projectile or energy. Small Gauss generator can propel the 1-pound shell 2.5-3 miles without wind resistance. Can also use anti-materiel rounds capable of destroying vehicles and armor plating from vast distances. *Type 4 Small Automatic Weapon, Personal (SAWP): Clip-fed weapon similar to a submachine gun. Loads from the side. *High-Power Kinetic Delivery System (Nick. "Boombox"): Used by PA and OGVS Commandos, the Boombox uses a kinetic pressure pad, mounted on a case attached to a magnetic rail on the user's forearm. A strong punch is capable of delivering 2.5-3.5 imperial tons of force. *Type 60 Disposable-Charge Magnetic Accelerator Weapon (Nick. "MagRifle"): A relatively new weapon. Eight disposable charges with small slugs are put in an 8-chambered rotary barrel. The gun can fire a deadly shot from nearly a mile away. Can be loaded with standard, high-impact and high-explosive rounds. * M-1A Kinetic Magnum: A pistol-like weapon that uses a coilgun to fire a small ferric carbosteel slug instead of an explosive projectile. Usually issued to officers. PA Rank Structure *Kalra (Equivalent to a private) *Senior Kalra *Cordal (Corporal) *Senior Cordal *Low Sergeant *Sergeant *Midsergeant *High Sergeant *Senior Sergeant *Sergeant Master at Arms *Supreme Sergeant Master at Arms *5th Officer *4th Officer *3rd Officer *2nd Officer *1st Officer *Captain *High Captain *Colonel *Vice General *General *High General *Supreme General of the Peoples' Army Sazkarjhia Center for Naval Operations and Space Exploration (SCNOSE) Commander: Supreme Fleetmaster Daraya Magama'yum Darbor-Class Frigate.PNG|Darbor-Class Heavy Frigate. Typically used for escort and attack duties. Shown are four pylons for railguns as well as the mounted Atomic Resonance Cannon. Marku-Class Cruiser.PNG|Marku-Class Cruiser. Shown is one gun deck opened and ready to be aimed (There are 20 more of these on each side of the ship), as well as one docking bay and the Super ARC. The Exoatmospheric Stability Sail (ESS) along with the two aft wings can also be seen. The most powerful branch of the military, this arm of the military force is used for space exploration. Several ships are used, including: *The Marku-Class Cruiser, often used as fleet flagships, each one is equipped with a foreward-mounted railgun known as a "Super" Atomic Resonance Cannon (ARC), capable of firing a nuclear projectile and supersonic speeds. Typically commanded by a Fleetmaster or higher. Most are the same, the only exception with major augmentations is the Might Zephyr. *The Darbor-Class Frigate is a heavy frigate often used for long range scouting and for ship support. They are heavily armed, and carry a standard version of the ARC. Typically commanded by a Naval Marshal. *The Manumar-Class Frigate is smaller, lighter in armament, and has less range. However, what they lack in size, armor and firepower they make up in speed. Often used for point or scouting duties, they are versatile, and usually carry an assortment of plasma cannons. Typically commanded by a Vice Marshal *The Trikolo-Class Destroyer is one of the most powerful vessels in the fleet. Sporting a slew of weaponry, they are often used as designated shipkillers or escorts. They can also be refitted for orbital/suborbital bombardment. Typically commanded by a Naval Marshal. *The Samani-Class Corvette is a stealth ship capable of active camouflage. They can sneak into a fleet, cause massive, devastating amounts of destruction, and sneak back out. They can also be fitted with several nuclear missiles, making their infamous preemptive strikes all the more destructive. Typically commanded by a Naval Marshal or higher. *The Pulsar-Class Destroyer is heavily armed to tackle ships, but that's not its only capability. It has several electromagnetic pulse generators that, when used with other ships, are capable of severely disabling electronics aboard ships and even on the surface. Typically operated by the SDF Electronic Warfare Division, and typically commanded by a Grand Marshal. *The Rakora-Class Assault Ship is a new addition to the fleet. The smallest vessel in the Peoples' Military, it is one of the first ships to introduce an aimable coilgun, which is mounted behind the bridge. It also has a large point-defense network, missile and plasma launchers, and has four magnetic accelerator cannons in the front, three on each side, and two on the aft. * The Basilisk-Class Fighter-Bomber is a large fighter used for both inter and exoatmospheric operations. It can be used for attack purposes but also for bombing. * The Sarpinta-Class Interceptor is a small, fast, and extremely deadly craft fired from tubes built into ships. Using powerful autocannons and solar-powered lasers, they can be used to great effect in dogfighting. * The Ascension-''Class Orbital Defense Platform is a massive orbiting MAC cannon used for planetary defense. There are several that operate around Sazkarjhit colonies but can also be launched into space, and carried into Slipspace for operations elsewhere. Fleet Of the SCNOSE ODN Fleet: Operators of the Orbital Defense Network surrounding Sazkar Major and her colonies. Hub Fleet: Enormous fleets that consist of several smaller ones. Used for intergalactic travel, and break off in parts when missions are to be carried out. Outersystem Scout Fleet: Small fleets used for intergalactic scouting. Comprised of heavily armed vessels and a small diplomatic group that can break off to either flee or go to the site of a diplomatic assembly. Assault Fleet: Fleets consisting of heavily-armed ships used for defense, escort, or forward attack. As a result, everything from Trikolos armed for orbital bombardment to Samanis used for stealth insertions are part of the fleet. Capital Fleet: Commanded by Grand Fleetmaster Magama'yum when absolutely necessary. The notable part is a converted colony ship, with enough weaponry to destroy a small moon, as well as several other ships. Experimental Operations Fleet: Used to carry out top secret assignments for the Peoples' Military. Special SCNOSE Units *Deep Space Insertion Commando (DeSpIC, nick. "Despicables"): Teams of two to four well-trained soldiers that can be deployed into space with thruster packs and infiltrate ships. Use advanced, black vacuum armor with thruster ports to guarantee top maneuverability. SCNOSE Rank Structure *Lowershipmen *Midshipmen *5th Naval Officer *4th Naval Officer *3rd Naval Officer *2nd Naval Officer *1st Naval Officer *Grand Naval Officer *Ensign *Captain *Low Marshal *Vice Marshal *Naval Marshal *High Marshal *Grand Marshal *Vice Fleetmaster *Fleetmaster *High Fleetmaster *Supreme Fleetmaster of the SCNOSE Order of the Grand Vessel's Sword Commander: Vessel Fakeem Suar'kum The OGVS is a private military force comprised of the cream-of-the-crop of the Peoples' Military. However, the soldiers are often set as a military police force, and are commanded by the Grand Vessel. When all goes haywire, they're often the ones responsible for controlling it. The OGVS adopts the PA rank structure but ends at General. The different brigades include the Military Police Brigades and Special Operations Brigades. Surveilance teams are also quite frequent, and the MP force and surveilance teams often work together to fight civil disputes. Among actions in the legal system including arrests, booking and investigation, the OGVS also handles riot control and socioeconomic disputes. While normally self-sufficient, certain operations are dictated by Grand Vessel Suar'kum and thus he works as the de facto commander of the branch. Weapons Used by the OGVS *Type 2 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR): A bullpup-style rifle that uses an energy battery. Standard issue weapon for all OGVS units. *Type 12b Gas Launcher: Grenade launcher that propels noxious tear gas grenades rather than high explosive fragmentation rounds. * Type 60b HE Magnetic Accelerator Weapon Carbine: Carbine variant of the Type 60 with a four-cylinder rotary barrel outfitted for firing high-explosive rounds. History The reason Sazkarjhit ships still use the designation "PNS" (Peoples' Navy Ship) is because the two operations that the SCNOSE entitles--space exploration/colonization and naval warfare--were originally separate. Ever since Sazkarjhia formed, the need for an army and a navy sparked from the belligerent Jhia tribe's desire for military prowess. The Sazkarjhia Warriors of the Common People (Later becoming the Peoples' Army) and the Sazkarjhia Peoples' Navy were formed. The PN conquered Sazkarjhia's oceans for millenia, and each nation also had a strong navy during the Great Sazkarjhit Divide of 6530. However, in 7819 B.C., C.C., other planets in the Barsadas System were encountered. As a result, the Sazkarjhia Space Exploration Initiative came to fruition. Feeling the need for two individual departments after the PN reached space excessive, Grand Vessel Yelmar Suar'kum passed a bill combining the two to form the Sazkarjhia Center for Naval Operations and Space Exploration. Sazkarjhia Bureau of Clandestine Operations (SBCO) Leader: CLASSIFIED Based: CLASSIFIED The intelligence sector of the Sazkarjhit government. Most operations are under very secret, eyes-only protection and sometimes even the Grand Vessel isn't aware of what they do. Most of what's known about them is unknown, and if anybody breaks the sacred oath taken when you begin work with the SBCO mysteriously "disappears" and all records are removed to make it as if that individual never existed. Sazkarjhia Defense Firm Units The SDF is a group that manufactures weapons and vehicles for the Peoples' Military; notable examples being the Cyclonic Accelerator Rifle (CAR) System, and most coilgun technologies (Bar the Orbital Defense Network (ODN) and the Delta VIII). However, they also supply the forces with their own, and have several unique divisions. Autonomous Research Division All research pertaining to autonomous development. This entitles everything from AIs to robots, and currently the posterboy of the division is the MWA-01 (Mechanical Walker--Autonomous), which has replaced the piloted MW-01 Walker. With three autocannons, two coilguns and two five-rocket anti-armor guided missile launchers, it is a complete and utter death machine. Biological Research Division All biological weapons, whether biological agents, or flora and fauna engineered for combat. The only result of it currently is the Bellaran Swamp Basilisk (BRD001), a 4.5 meter, 600 kilogram serpentine creature with folding teeth, a nearly impenetrable hide, and the ability to spray acid from a duct under its tongue. Heavy Unit Division (HUD) Seen in several theaters of combat, the Heavy Units are known to be some of the most ferocious and tough soldiers on the battlefield. Rather than using a mech, these are soldiers using powered exoskeletons, with a series of pistons and controls under plates of 1 1/4" lead-tungsten alloy. The heavy use of such a dense metal can make them weigh as much as 1.5-2 tons, rightfully giving them the name of "Heavies" and "Walking Tanks." They also carry a double-barreled heavy automatic weapon, the Mark IV Squad Support System (SSS or "Triple S"), that uses a 300-round Cyclonic Accelerator drum to deliver a firing rate of 200 rounds-per-minute. HUD Weapons *Type 50 Squad Support System, Automatic (SSS): Double-barreled automatic weapon that uses a large cyclonic acceleration drum to feed into the weapon with a high firing rate. *Type 9 Automatic Grenade System (AGS): Rapid-fire launcher utilizing a drum magazine to load and fire grenades. Can fire fragmentation, high-explosive, incendiary or gas grenades. *Mk. IV Personal Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (PMAC): Can propel a 30-pound slug with enough force to destroy small structures and vehicles. Can also be mounted for standard use. *Type 60 High-Power Combustion Projector (Nick. "Steel Dragon" (Saz.), "Prometheus" (EA)): Flamethrower capable of spewing 20-40 ft. streams of fire. *Mk. V Solar-Powered Projected Energy System (SPPES): By utilizing a solar generator mounted on a dorsal pack, a powerful, hot, concentrated laser beam can be fired to cause substantial vehicular and severe anti-personnel damage. Commando Division (CD) The most fearsome soldiers to ever fight amongst normal SPM units. These commandos, usually considered more efficient than both Peoples' Army and OGVS soldiers, are sent into an augmentation program. They come out extremely fast, nimble, and powerful. Commandos usually stick with close-quarters combat, but have been known to carry an energy pistol or submachine gun. The most notable feature is the box-like implement on their forearm. This uses a magnetic rail and a kinetic pressure pad to throw a punch that can severely damage several inches of armored plating, destroy personal shields, and even destroy a few vehicles. These are typically leaders and are usually the highest-ranking officers on the battlefield. Electronic Warfare Division (EWD) Equipped with the most advanced EMP and jamming technology, the best units are able to bring down city-wide power grids in under an hour. They are typically stationed on ships and attack from said vessels, satellite centers, or on the ground in the temporary bases. Law and Order in Sazkarjhia The Sazkarjhit legal system, mostly based out of the Book of the ''Seven Divine Scriptures known as "Declarations", has several different categories of crime. Minor/Petty Crimes * Minor Theft (<500 SAK) * Misdemeanors (Public substance use, public urination, public nudity, etc.) * Vandalism * Public Intoxication Action Taken: Between 10 - 100 days detainment, Fines, probation, community service, public humiliation Substantial Crimes * Grand Theft (>500 SAK) * Assault * Armed Robbery * Hijacking * Possession of Illicit Substances (Narcotics) * Possession of Weapons (Non-Military) * Attempted Murder * Lewd Acts (Rape, etc.) Action Taken: Between 100 - 20000 days detainment, fines, exile (Duration depends on ruling and severity of crime) Severe Crimes * Murder * Possession of Military Weaponry * Possession or Theft of Military Vehicles * Assault of a High-Ranking Official (Whether Military or Government) * Possession of Very High-Strength Military Weaponry (Coilguns, missiles, plasma throwers, cannons, etc.) * Theft or Hijacking of a Low-Grade Starship Action Taken: Between 400000 - Life detainment, permanent exile, death by firing squad Heresy * Outspoken Blasphemy * Vandalism or Destruction of a Religious Center * Self-Proclaimed Godship * Assaulting a Religious Official (Most priests, vessels, etc. Due to having government power this does not include the Grand Vessel) Action Taken: Permanent exile, death by firing squad, detainment and/or deportation of culprit's family Crimes Against the State * Murder of a High-Ranking Official * Assault or Murder of a Grand Vessel * Piracy * Theft or Hijacking of a Capital Starship * Trafficking of Any Kind Action Taken: Death by firing squad, detainment and/or deportation of culprit's family Technology The Sazkarjhit are also known for several technological advancements, including: *Translight Outersystem Engine: Developed by the Translight Space Corporation. Can propel into hyperspace for decent FTL travel. *Translight HyperJump Engine: In development by the Translight Space Corporation. Creates tunnels through slipspace that can allow entire fleets to travel several times faster than ships with the traditional TOE. *Coilgun: A railgun used extensively in weapons; everything from sniper rifles to ship-based cannons. The largest advancement in coilgun development has been the Delta VIII Experimental Atomic Resonance Cannon--a weapon of mass destruction capable of propelling a lead-tungsten alloy-shelled, plutonium-cored slug at near-light speeds. *Plasma-Thrower: Launching uneven globs of superheated plasma with enough force and speed to form what almost look like green torpedoes. Although only servicing certain types of ships, they have light use with infantry weapons. *Mark I "Maelstrom" Gravity Well: Extremely powerful black hole generator that swells in size. Capable of destroying planets although it has not been physically proven. Originally recovered from Sazkarjhian Pirates, then optomized by scientists from the Translight Space Corporation. *Shield Ships: In classes ranging from A to E, each one has a different purpose. For example, the A-Class shield ship is used to protect large spacial constructs, while the C-Class covers large fleets, and the E-Class creates stealth fields. *Oxygen/Chlorine Capsule: By ingesting an oxygen capsule, the internal makeup of a Sazkarjhian is temporarily altered, allowing him or her to inhale oxygen. The product was also reverse engineered to allow those who cannot breathe the poisonous atmosphere of Sazkar Major and her colonies to be able to survive. Pirates [[Sazkarjhian Pirates]] Within recent times, pirates have recently become a problem. The ruthless invaders originally appeared from Atheist sympathizers following the Ten Year's Bloodshed, have since resorted to raiding vessels to pilfer resources. Revolution Following the Domu Confrontation and Ambassador Hamru'gum's (Who has since become a member of the movement following his separation from SAF 014) speech caused a major uprising within Sazkar. Revolution sparked not too long after the 1st Battle of Domu. As a result, three known groups split from the nation: Sazkarjhia Revolutionary Group The main group that left, mostly comprised of military personnel. They are currently assisting with recovery efforts on Domu. Peoples' Rebellion Group Supposedly sent to break off to other planets; mostly civilians, some military. Last reports state that the large group was attacked by Sazkarjhian Pirates. Sazkarjhia Mercantile Union Mostly made up of merchants, some military personnel. Sent to other planets to attempt to reestablish trade. Following the Reconstruction Period, most of the revolutionaries returned to Sazkarjhia. Those who did not either joined other nations, became vagabonds or turned to piracy. Intergalactic Relations Allied Interstellar Federation : Deceased Power Zonanese Empire: Deceased Power New Age Equestrian Empire: The Sazkarjhit regard is a hostile one. They believe that the Equestrians are arrogant and unreasonable. Triarian Collective: The Sazkarjhit respect the Triarians, viewing them as a powerful group and a force to be reckoned with. Lakfakalle Cooperative Federation: The Sazkarjhit hold them with high regard. Their support of the Sazkarjhit in their quest to terminate Sylve has garnered them much respect. Trivia *The Sazkarjhit descend from several different science fiction sources. Most notably, their heavy use of plasma weaponry and their fervent religious devotion are strongly based off of the Covenant from the Halo universe, while the railgun technology is commonly used in the Magnetic Accelerator Cannons belonging to the UNSC. *Currently, the Sazkarjhit are the only race that are known to not breathe the same air as most other organic races, as they breathe chlorine gas.